Unknown Destiny
by DeMeNtEd BeAr
Summary: Kat finds herself fighting vampires without even knowing what she's doing. Now being an orphin she wanders in Sunnydale. Buffy finds out about her and not even Giles knows whats going on. Please Read and Review to see what you guess think, I would really
1. Prologue

Prologe

Kat gripped the stake tightly then drives it through his heart, a bit confused, stepping back to see him turn into a puff of dust. Sighing softly, not feeling as bad as she thought she would, she turns and heads out of the dark alleyway into the night. Holding back her tears, she whispers to herself "Goodbye brother." Wondering who the hooded man was that handed her the stake and a bunch of crucifixes she now knows that she doesn't have any family left. She wandered around Sunnydale. She knew she would have to make her life here, how.. she wondered. Walking past the cemetery, she sees a blonde girl that seemed to be fighting with someone. Curiously, she walks into the cemetery keeping her distance. Kat hides behind a tree being, able to see the blonde girl clearly. The girl seemed to be fighting a vampire. Kat widen her eyes "What is she doing?" she whispered to herself. As the girl drove the stake through the vamps heart, she watched him fall to the ground and become dust. Just then, the girl out of breath, looked at Kat's direction, Kat's eyes grow once again as she began to run quickly. The blonde girl just stood there not moving, as Willow came out of her place. "Who was that?" Buffy asked Willow "I'm not sure..maybe another vamp?" Buffy sighed and said "Great, just what I need."

Turning the corner, Kat slows down breathing heavily. Stopping infront of a school, she noticed it was Sunnydale High School. Breathing out deeply, she thought, _I need a place to rest._


	2. Meeting a Friend

Chapter 1

Kat makes her way into yet another alley, tightening her grip around the stake she stops and turns around saying "Like following helpless girls?" as a handsome man appears from the shadows "No I just like following girls with stakes." Looking at him questionably she askes "Who are you?" He steps towards her with a smile on his face "A friend" he says and with that he continues his walk. Kat blinks for a second and then begins to follow him. He stops and looks over his shoulder "Like to follow helpless men?" She smiles heading towards him "No, just men who call themselves a friend. Who are you and what do you want?" He turns around slowly and looks down at her "Name's Angelus and I'm here to help you." Kat laughs softly and looks back at him "I don't need any help." He raises his eyebrows and nods abit "Sure. That's why you dont have anywhere to stay right?" Kat steps back and sighs "Yea, right." then starts walking away from him thinking, _How the hell did he know that?_

She sits down on the rusted bench and looks around the park, thinking about Angelus and what he could want with her. Kat hugs her knees against her chest and shivers from the cold. Just then she hears a male voice snapping her out of her thoughts "Hey. You okay?" as he sits down next to her. Kat smiles softly and nods "Yea, I like being out here alone in the cold in a strange city." and sighs as he hears the sarcasm in her voice. He then lets out his hand and looks at her "I'm Xander." with a dorkie grin. Kat lets out a small laugh and take his hand considering he's probably the only one shes going to ever talk to again "I'm Kat." She notices him looking at her longly and not letting go of her hand "You know my hand is kinda attached to my arm so you can't take it home with you." Xander then lets out a nervous laugh and let go of her hand and says "Sorry" looking down blushing abit. Kat gripping the stake with her other hand, drops it with a loud clank against the bench. Xander notices and looks around her, but Kat quickly pushes him back on his seat forcefully and takes the stake knealing down and opening her lower pocket that was also stuffed with other stakes and crucifixes. She stands back up looking at Xander one more time "I'll see you around." and heads down the pathway. As she leaves the park Xander says after her "You're a slayer?" She stops, her back to him and says softly "It's not any of your business what I am." and thinks, _Hell I'm not even sure._

The next day, Sunday evening as the stores begin to close she waits at a back door for the owner of a small clothes line. As he comes out, she high kicks him in the head knocking him out instantly. Taking his keys and dragging him inside she goes into the computer system disabling the alarm and cameras. Dragging the owner into the room she locks him inside a closet full of mops and brooms. Looking around she smiles and says "Okay. Let's get started." Heading towards the pants section she finds some really nice tight pants and notes to herself _Never wear these when fighting _then blinks at the thought She then finds baggy pants making sure they have alot of pockets. Kat looks at the shirts and takes a handful of tanktops and several belts and hats, making her way past the undergarments taking some aswell. Knowing she needs nothing else she stops before leaving and looks at the cash register. She goes around the counter and lifts the cash register sliding her hand under it and flicking the little switch making the register open instantly. Taking the money Kat notices her hand are really full. She dumps everything on the counter and grabs two backpacks stuffing the clothes inside one and the money in the other. Heading towards the door, she hears a noise coming from the closet, hearing mumbled voice coming from him. Kat smiles taking his keys with her and leaves out the back door.


	3. First Day

Chapter 2

Walking back towards the park, Kat hears footsteps and turns around to face Angelus "Stealing now, aren't we?" She sighs and admires his soft eyes, without a word and turns around yet again towards her path. Shifting her backpack to her other shoulder she stops and asks him "What do you want?" Angelus then walks up to her and says "I already told you. I'm here to help you." Kat looks up at his eyes and says "Help me? You don't even know me." He smiles softly running a finger down her cheek gently and replies "I know you better than you think." Kat steps back and laughs at his face "Stalker aren't we? So really what do you want?" says shifting her weight to her left. Angelus walks abit ahead of her, his back to her and says "I can help you against the vampires." Kat blinks and looks towards the bench where she sat yesterday. "What are you talking about? How can you do that?" He then turns around to face her and says "I've been a vampire for over four hundred years." At that, Kat steps back taking out a stake quickly instinctively. Angelus steps back aswell and says "I won't hurt you, you may find it odd. But I still have my soul." Kat breaks out in laughter and says "Yea right. And I'm a werewolf who can withstand silver. Listen whatever you're here for, you won't be able to help me." And turns to walk off until he grabs her wrist turning her around slowly "I know you need a place to stay." Kat nods in agreement, Angelus holds her hand gently and heads towards an abandoned house.

Sitting down on the lumpy couch, seeing a spring coming out of the other end Kat says "Okay I'm sleeping on the floor." Angelus smiles and just then a huge fat rat passes by and Kats says "Okay nevermind the couch is fine." Angelus laughs abit seeing his fangs for a second. Kat finally able to see his body in the dimmed light smiles to herself and says to him "Tomorrow I'll be attending Sunnydale High." He raises his eyebrows "Is that so? Who will sign you in? " Kat grins and says "Who said I'll actually be going to school?" Angelus returning her smile says "You might aswell rest up. I won't be able to wake you."

As sunshine broke through the shattered windows, Kat was already up and ready but hungry. She makes her way to a small coffee shop and gets a small Coke and a bag of Doritos. Sitting in a chair with her backpack at her side, she opens the bag and coke. Reaching in grabbing a chip and putting in her mouth she wonders what time the classes start. Kat then wonders about Xander aswell _Does he go to Sunnydale? I think he does._ Finishing her coke and chips she stands up and makes her way towards Sunnydale High School. Her backpack bumping against her leg, her brown curly hair going below her shoulders and baggy pants rubbing against the ground, she then stuffs her hands in her pockets feeling a small crucifix in her fingers. The school appears in the distance, full with students walking and others on skateboards, and yellow buses coming in. Kat smiles and breathes in "First day of school always sucks." and walks into the schools main doors. Kat then sees the blonde girl and Xander walking along with her. The girl sees Kat and gets a stumpted look on her face, Kat stops walking. Xander then turns and sees her, his eyes growing wide for a second as he drops all his books. Buffy looks at him and says "You've seen her before?" Xander nods stupidly and looks at Buffy's direction "Huh?" Buffy rolls her eyes angrily and looks back to see that Kat wasn't there.

When Kat noticed they weren't paying attention to her, she took the oppurtunity to walk away into a random classroom, sitting in the back of the classroom, sure to be unnoticed. She takes out a notebook hoping to seem as normal as possible when she looks up to see the teacher walk in. Lifting her notebook quickly to cover her face, she dreads on waits for the bell to ring. "Good morning class, today we're going to have a pop quiz." Hearing the rest of the class moan, Kat looks around the room and notices it to be a history room she groans aswell. She looks across the room to see a girl with red hair staring at her. "Willow Rosenberg." She looks at the teachers direction and raises her hand and opens her book not looking back at Kat again. After about an hour of hell, the bell finally rings.


	4. The Dream

Chapter 3

Stuffing her notebook and pen, as well as the test, and sneakingly takes a book aswell. Kat stood up putting her backpack on her shoulder and heading out into the hallway. Kat looks up to see a sign thats says LIBRARY and decides to step in. As the door closes behind her, she sees an old man with glasses leaning over a desk talking to the blonde girl and Xander. She stops and says "Wrong room.." then turns and runs out into the hallway quickly and into yet another random room. Buffy and Xander run out into the hallway, already too late. Xander looks down and picks up a small crucifix and quickly stuffs it in his pocket before Buffy could notice. Buffy turns around and looks at Xander on the ground "What are you doing?" He looks up at her "Uh tying my shoe.." just as Willow appears. Willow looks at Buffy "She was in my class.."

Buffy looks at her confused "Who?"

"The girl we saw in the cemetery..I don't she was supposed to be there..She didn't even say she was new or anything..She took the test and stole a book!" Buffy nods abit and looks at Xander who seemed to be in his own world. She hits him softly on his arm to snap him out of it. "Xander, come on I wanna find out what she is." Xander blinks, and says "Maybe she's human?" as they walk back into the library.

Kat runs into what seemed to be an English classroom and sat yet again in the back as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and stared straight at her. Kat then realized she was the only one sitting in the back, and looks back at the teacher as she smiles "Are you new?" she asks. Kat nods and walks up to her desk as she feels all the eyes on her. "May I see your schedule?" Kat quickly thinks of an excuse "Um I forgot it in my locker.." The teacher then nods and says "What's your name?" Kats thinks of a random name "Nancy.." "Ok Nancy please sit next to Micheal for today." Kat does so as the teacher hands her a English III book. She sighs and hopes she'll remember where her classes are at..and the different names she'll be using. Kat was glad she was always good in her english classes, she was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of the bell and noticed everyone was getting up. Kat stuffed everything in her backpack and made note of the classroom number and went searching for the class she was first in. As shes looking up at the numbers, she bumps into someone and drops her notebook and pen. She looks at who she bumped into and saw Xander. He leaned down and picks up her notebook and pen for her. "You seem to be the talk of the school today." Kat looks around quickly "What do you mean?" He hands her the notebook and pen "I mean everyone's curious." Kat lowers her notebook and says "Let them talk..I'm going to be late for class." and starts walking away. Xander grabs her arm gently turning her around and smiles "It's lunch.." Kat looking down at the ground shrugs him off "Whatever.." and walks away.

Kat spent her lunch time looking around for her next class and figured it to be Chemistry 101. She wrote down the number and thought might aswell get something for the next day. She noted Nancy next to English and Lisa in Chemistry just incase. Kat heard the bell again and headed into the class. Again she took a seat in the back row. Kat looked at the entrance and saw the blonde girl along with the red head girl and Xander all walk in at the same time. Grabbing a book to hide her face, she makes her way past the other end of the room as they walk to the other direction and manages to get out of the room and into the next. As soon as she stepped into the room and sat, she erased the chemistry room number and replaced it with biology, which she hated. Her backpack full of books really made her shoulder hurt but she held her pain, she took some of the books in her hands as the classes finally ended. All the students running of their classes and out into the front. Kat sighing cracking her neck walked out into the hallway bumping into Xander again, dropping all her books. She sighs and picks up her books shoving Xander toughly, walking past him not noticing Buffy and Willow staring at her.

As soon as she arrived to the abandoned house she dumped her backpack and books on the couch and sat down tiredly. Lifting her knees to her chest she closes her eyes and sleeps.

Kat opens her eyes slowly at the sudden bright light in the room and see Angelus going through her biology book. She smiles up at him stretching abit and stands up walking towards her other backpack with her clothes and changes infront of him feeling his burning eyes on her. Slipping her pants off, standing in her panties searching for another pair of pants, she hears Angelus drop the book on the couch in the background and makes his way to her, his hands soon around her waist, making Kats heart stop. She whispers softly "Angel.." dropping the pants turning around, and looks up into his eyes softly. He looks back into hers as he changes, ridging forming on his face and fangs appearing then bites into her neck deeply, only a gasp escaping her lips as she's drained instantly.

Kat jumps up and lets her eyes against to the darkness and looks around _It was only a dream,_ she thinks. She stands up and stumbles searching for a light switch forgetting that it was an abandoned house. Behind her, she hears a raspy sound and then sees light as Angelus turns on the candle. "Interesting dream wasn't it?" Kat blinks at him "How did you know?" Angelus smiles "You talk in your sleep." Looking away embarrassly, she simply says "Oh."


	5. Who is she?

Chapter 4

Kat decides to explore the house, and begins to head up stairs, "I wouldn't go up there if I were you." She turns and says "Well, you're not me." and walks up the stairs just to find rat carcasses everywhere. Kat turns around and says "Nice lunch. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with your food?" Angelus looks at her and laughs "No." Kat nods "I figured." Heading back downstairs, she flops on the couch and looks at Angelus. "Mind if I call you Angel?" He shrugs and says "That's what everyone basically calls me, which reminds me mind if I call you Katie?" Kats eyes widen and nods "Yea I mind!" she then realized she hadn't told him her name and looks at him questionably "I told you I know more about you than you think." Kat nods "Do share." Angel looked at her "Sure you want me to do that?" Kat nods again "Let's see how much you know.."

Angel began his story from which Kat was still in Beverly Hills. "You're parents would always go out and leave you and your brother alone..." at that Kat drifted into her memories as he told the story. "Until one day, you were about 14 and your brother 17, your parents never came home. Your brother was then forced to find a job to help out with taking care of you. Your grades began to go bad, until you just dropped out. Your brother working full time would always get home late, making you always alone. I would look through your window, you'd always be crying yourself to sleep. One night your brother didn't come home either, so you went looking for him." At that, a single tear ran down Kat's cheek closing her eyes lightly. "Someone stepped infront of you and handed you a stake and a handful of crucifixes. Not sure what to do with them you just dump them in your pocket but take hold of the stake. Not seeing your brother at the store, you end up just wandering the streets, without realizing it your in Sunnydale when you hear a noise an alleyway. Being the curious child that you are, you go in. Just to find your brother holding a lifeless body of a woman. He glares up at you, with no memory, just bloodlust without realizing it you drive the stake through his heart before you even knew what it was for. That was when..." Kat not letting Angel finish his sentence, run out the door crying as all the images flow through her mind again. She runs into someone feeling his arms wrap around her and a familiar voice "It's okay." as she breaks down into shock.

Xander sees Kat, but before he could say anything she runs into him crying, simutainlessly he wraps his arms around her as Buffy and Willow stand next to him and watch. "What's her deal?" Just then Kat goes into shock, still crying but unaware of what was going on around her, she closes her eyes. Xander picks Kat up, heading towards their distination. "Do you think Angel knew?" Willow asked. Buffy shrugged "We'll find out."

Xander lays Kat softly on the couch moving away the books that were there. He looks up at Willow "I guess he did." tossing the books aside on the ground. Buffy comes back downstairs "He's not up here, but jeez he really needs to clean up after himself." Willow looks through the backpack in the corner taking out some of the clothes and seeing the tags still on them and the set of keys. Willows shakes her head tossing everything back in, not seeing the crucifixes or stakes at the very bottom. Kat slowly opens her eyes trying to focus on everything around her. She starts to sit up as she hears Xander's voice again "She's waking up." Kat quickly jumps up as his arms go around her to calm her "Let me go!"

After several minutes of trying to process everything, Kat finally calmed down and is able to sit. She looks around at Buffy, Xander and Willow. Buffy walks straight up to her and asks "Where's Angel?" Kat looks up and shrugs, not saying anything, remembering him telling her story. Buffy punches her, taking her out of thoughts and Kat high kicks her making her stumble. Xander and Willow stand up trying to figure out what to do as Kat punches her again making her fly back to the wall, she grabs her backpack with her clothes and runs out into the night. _I have to get out of here_, she thinks as she runs.

Xander and Willow help Buffy up as Kat run into the night. Buffy holds her stomach abit and looks at her friends "She's really strong. Like slayer strong.." Sitting Buffy down, Xander reaches in his pocket feeling the small crucifix in his fingers once more.. "A Slayer.."


	6. A Slayer Without A Watcher

Chapter 5

Kat slows down as she ends up in the cemetary. Out of breath, she looks around briefly for any fresh burials. She takes her stake out as she senses someone behind her, she slows down. Quickly she turns around, to see a blonde vampire as he slaps the stake out of her hand grabbing hold of her wrist and punching her in the stomach. Making Kat lean in from the pain, she punches him forcefully with her other hand. busting his lip and watching the blood drip. He takes several steps back letting go of her wrist and looks at her "Bloody hell! You've got to watch that hand of yours." Kat leans down picking the stake but never moving her eyes off of him. "You're a slayer aren't you?" Kat blinks "Why is everyone calling me that?" The vampire looks at her confused "What do you mean? You don't know what you are?" Kat shakes her head and says "What's a slayer, some sort of drag queen?" He then wipes the blood off his bottom lip "Bloody hell, do you not know who you are?"

Buffy runs along with Xander and Willow, hearing their footsteps against the pavement in the night. Making their way into the cemetery, they slow down as they see Kat talking to a blonde guy. From the sound of his voice he seemed to be British. Hiding behind a tree, trying to over hear the conversation and control their breathing. "Bloody hell do you not know who you are?" the Englishman asked her. Kat taking a step back watches him. "I have a grand feeling youre going to tell me." At that the male chuckled lightly "You're a bloody slayer! Do you not have a watcher? In all my time, I have yet to see a slayer wander alone." Buffy quickly looks at Xander and Willow. "Slayer?" she whispered. They quickly run back towards Sunnydale High, and runs into the library to tell Giles whats going on.

Kat looks at him as if studying him intentively. "Yes, we've established that, but what in bloody hell is a slayer?" she asked mockingly then smiles at herself. Just then, a vicious vampire appears behind Kat, on reflex the blonde vampire quickly pushes Kat out of the way. Kat steadiling herself upright moving the British vampire aside then punches the vicous vampire across the face, hearing him growl deep in his throat, she then kicks him in the stomach causing him to fall back. Kat then kneals down next to him and stakes him, letting go of the stake as he becomes dust. Looking around she notices the British vampire has disappeared. Standing up, Kat looks around not seeing him anywhere.

Buffy followed by Xander and Willow run into the library, panting. Giles looking up from a random book, looks at them abit confused. "What's going on?" Walking up to Giles, Buffy looks at him "I think we have another slayer on our hands. Only she doesn't know that, and no watcher. Something's wrong." Giles closes the book and places it aside on the table. "I believe that there is a watcher just that shes not familiar with so far." Stopping short-handed he looks at Buffy "Who exactly are we talking about?"


End file.
